Hideout
by MadokaMagica
Summary: Xiaoyu a perdido algo importante,y si para recuperarlo tiene que huir y dejar todo atrás lo hará.
1. Escondite

Y allí estaba yo, sentada sobre el frío tatami de mi oscura habitación,una habitación en la que no se respiraba ni una pizca de felicidad. Perdida en mis pensamientos soñaba, ¿ como podria estar atrapada en algo que paso hace dos años? ¿ por qué fui la única que se quedo en el pasado? ¿Como podian los demás sequir con su vida sin que yo formara parte? Quizás queria que los demás sintieran compasión por mi y que me acompañar en mi tristeza,siempre quise ocultar esa parte de mi pero en esta situación es imposible impedir que salga fuera.

De repente sentí a alquien que me llamaba,era mi madre,venia a preguntar como estaba y que si queria podia ayudar a limpiar los baños de la posada,cosa que lógicamente ni í a mi misma posición de antes,pero de nuevo mi ansiada paz interior no pudo ser manifestada,ya que Leo,el nuevo cocinero de la posada al que contrato mi padre hace un par de meses,suele venir a molestarme en su tiempo libre.

-¿Se puede pasar?

-Ya estas dentro... ¿Se puede saber que quieres? Lárgate.

-Vine a traerte un zumito.

-Pensaste mal. Vete.

-Tu madre me dijo que antes no eras así.

-Pero ahora es un después. Y no tengo ganas de discutir contigo así que lárgate ás demasiadas cosas que hacer entre el trabajo aquí y los etsudios.

-Se puede sobrellevar,¿O esque acaso la pequeña Xiaoyu esta preucupada por mí?

Leo siguio hablando pero decidí no hacerle demasiado caso,en cuanto se dio cuenta de esto,decido marcharse _-¿maldita sea,por qué ese maldito mocoso me tiene que dar la lata?-._

De todos modos eso ya no importaba,tenía que preparme bien para esa é a que la posada se quedase tranquila,sobre la 1 de la í de mi habitación,hacia por lo menos un mes que no sallia de ahí,sentí una especie de nostalgia mezclada con un tipo de melancolía,baje las esclaeras largas y de forma de caracol sin hacer el minimo ruido,camino por el largo pasillo y ahí estaba la entrada,una entrada por la cual soy incapaz de recordar el tiempo que hace que no pasaba.

Vacile,pero no,no me podia rendir llegados a este punto,decidí que lo buscaría y que lo encontraría,y es lo que iba a í a la calle,perfecto no había nadie.-Tranquila Xiaoyu-,pensé para mis adentros y sequí llevo mas o menos 15 minutos llegar,no corrí demasiado,no tenía prisa,simplemente fui con cuidado para que no me vieran y con la oscuridad no sería muy dificil.

-Bien,llegé a la escuela sin problemas_-._Ahora solo tenía que llegar al despacho del director,no seria muy dificil,gracias a la llave que me dejo mi abuelo antes de fallecer.

Entré,la escuela de noche se veía verdaderamente aterradora,por mi mente pasaron miles de cosas terrorificas que había visto en peliculas,pero no era tiempo para esa í la puerta con la llave de mi abuelo y una vez llege allí hice el menos ruido posible,esa sala era mucho mas oscura que el resto de la escuela,por lo tanto tube que encender mi linterna si no quería estamparme contra algo,llegados a ese punto comencé a buscar,tenía que encontrar algo que me dijera sobre el paradero de Jin,y yo sabía que su abuelo,Heihachi Mishima,sabía algo,no deje de buscar,pero no podía encontrar é.¿Y si la llave que me dio mi abuelo tenia mas de un cometido? pusé a buscar algun tipo de caja secreta, y ¡BINGO! La encontré,detrás de un cuandro,que simple es ese Heihachi,el viejo truco de las peliculas...Metí la llave con la esperanza de que al abrirlo hubiese algo,la gire hacia la derecha esa extraña llave con cargulada forma,y al fin se abrió la ía un dispuse a cojerlo y cuando lo hice sono una fuerte alarma en toda la í coorriendo sin vacilar.¿Qué había pasado?¿Por qué sonó la alarma? Eso ya no importaba,tenía que correr,porqué si sono la alarma eso es que alguien iba a aparecer allí pronto,y no me equivoqué.Me sorprendí tanto al verlos que no supe como reaccionar,así que simplemente me escondí bajo unas escaleras esperando a que no me ellos, tekken force,¿que hacian ahí esos sanguinarios? No se disolvieron cuando Jin desapareció? No entendia nada,pero algo mas importante,se acercaban hacia mi,¿que debía hacer?no podía correr,estaba atrapada,unos sgeundos mas y mi vida iba a cambiar de como la conocia,seguramente me acusarian por robar unos documentos extrictamente privados,y a pesar de todo no los habia podido ver,en esos momentos estaba tan aturdida que lo único que pude hacer fue gritar.

_-_¡JIN,sálvame_!-_De repende una mano cogió mi brazo fuertemente y me empujó hacia pared se abrió,había una puerta en la pared,había sido sálvada,pero,¿por quién?,mire hacia atrás con miedo a quien encontrarme,era Leo,¿que hacia el ahí?.Sin decir ni una palabra volvió a cojerme fuertemente ,pero esta vez de la mano,y corrimos por ese pasadizo al parecer subteranio.

-¡Corre!

Esas fueron sus únicas palabras hasta que llegamos al jardín,nos escondimos tras unos matorrales,aún estaban allí esos malditos del tekken parecia estar hablando por una especie de transmisor,no se le entendia muy bien,pero logré escuchar algo.

-Si,hay dos sospechosos,un hombre de 17 a 20 años aproximadamente y una mujer de 19 a 21.

Me quedé petrificada,nos habias visto a los dos,incluso a Leo.

-Mierda,nos vieron.

-¿Que haremos ahora?

-Cállate.

En ese momento me sentí muy enfadada,¿por que me estaba mandando callar?,pero decidí no manifestar mi enfado por ahora.

-Esta bien.-dijo Leo con una expressión ía no se que no podemos quedarnos aquí.

-¿A que te refieres?-pregunté casi llorando-.

-¡Huiremos de esta ciudad!

Leo me cogió ,y echamos a correr sin que tekken force nos viera,nos perdimos en la podía decir nada,solo podía derramar lágrimas porque todo salió mal.

_To be continued_


	2. Próxima parada:Tokyo

Leo y yo corrimos mucho,pero llego un punto en el que yo estaba a desfallecer,así que paramos en un pequeño bar a tomar tomé un agua,y Leo se decidió por un batido de í preguntarle que hacía allí y por qué me salvo,pero se me adelanto.

-Y bien,¿Qué hacias allí?

-No tiene nada que ver contigo.

-Si,lo que ahora ya no podemos volver a casa y lo sabes

-Podría preguntar yo lo mismo sobre ti,¿o me equivoco?

El silencio retorno.

-Esta bien,vamonos ya.

-Donde? Ni siquiera tenemos un lugar para dormir,y estoy muy cansada.

-Deja de quejarte.

-No pareces el mismo de siempre.

-Tu tampoco,ahora te convertiste en una niña llorona que solo sabe quejarse de todo.

-Alomejor diempre fui así...-dije dudurando-

Leo me lanzo una mirada penetrante,se giró y empezó a caminar sin intención alguna de levante tras él.

-Caminaremos hasta la estación mas cercana y cojeremos un tren hasta í nos esconderemos dinero contigo?

-Si

-Perfecto,no hay tiempo para todo nuestro dinero y buscaremos un lugar para alojarnos.

-¿Y cuando se nos acabe el dinero?

-No lo pensé ayudar un poco idiota.

Caminemos hasta la estación como dijo fue fácil,tardamos 3 horas en llegar,se hizo hasta de dí vez allí compramos dos billetes hacia tren salia en 2 horas así que opte por dormir un rato mientras cojimos el tren nos sirvieron comida,arrasé con ello enseguida,hacia muchas horas que no comia y no estaba dispuesta a pasar mas vez acabamos de comer y reposamos un poco Leo quiso retomar la conversación que tuvimos en aquel bar.

-Si vamos a estar juntos será mejor que nos contemos las ,estabas allí por algo relacionado con Jin Kazama?

-Como sabes eso?

-Tu padre me comentó el porqué decidiste quedarte en casa como una idiota,por eso decidí hacer amistad contigo,peor ahora veo que tu estupidez llega a un nivel inmagibale, si has arriesgado tu vida por algo así

-Decidí que iba a encontrar a Jin y así lo are.

-Al fin y al cabo yo tenía razó algo?

sobre.

-¿Y que ponía ahí?

-No lo se... Ni siquiera lo leí, pero se que tiene algo que ver con la desaparición de Jin.

-Lo tienes?

-Si.

-Pues abrélo.

-Está bien.

Por fin llegó el momento de abrir ese sobre.¿Estaría ahí toda la verdad o simplemente deje todo atrás por algo que no tenía nada que ver?. era capaz de abrir ese maldito sobre.¿Por qué?. Después de todo lo que había echo y no era capaz de abrirlo. Lágrimas empezaron a brotar de mis ojos,parpadeé,y las lágrimas salieron,Leo me estaba mirando con cara desconcertada.

-Oye,no llores,ya lo abró yo,¿si?

No dije nada,simplemente le entregé el se dispuso melancolia en su rostro,¿acaso tenía algo que ver?.Abrió bien los ojos y nego muy fuerte con la cabeza,y sin mas vacileos abrió el sobre.A Leo se le abrieron los ojos de par en par,tenía cara de sorprendido.

-¿Que pasa?

-¿Quieres saver lo que pone?

-Si.-insisti sin dudar-

-Esta acuerda cuando el tekken force fue destrudo,verdad?

-Si,poco despues del último torneo.

unos participantes los cuales se apuntaron por que querían acabar con esta lucha sin sentido.

-Si,lo se.

-Pues poco después todos ellos desaparecieron también.

-¿Qué?

-Lo que acabas de escuchar.

-¿Y eso tiene algo que ver con la desaparición de Jin?

ás Jin Kazama no quería parar la guerra ya que el tenía mucho que ver,pero que esta relacionado,es algo muy probable.

-Y quienes son los desaparecidos?

están desaparecido,mira aquí-Leo me enseño lo que habia dentro del sobre,eran los nombres de los participantes fraudulentos y ponía: En buscar y captura.

-Esto quiere decir..?

-Que aún estan vivos.

-Y puede que Jin esté vivo tambien

-Exacto.

Me pare a observar los nombres son atenció lista era la siguiente:

Asuka Kazama

Lars Alexandersson

Emily Rochefort

-Estos tres son los causantes de que todo acabara-Puntuó Leo-.

-Y ahora tengo que encontrarlos.

-Tienes?

-Si,no puedo meter a nadie mas en esto es algo que devo solucionar yo sola.

-No lo creo,porqué yo ya estoy í que te voy a ayudar Xiaoyu.

-Ya pareces el mismo de siempre...

Y con eso proseguimos nuestro viaje hacia Tokyo,no sabiamos si allí encontrariamos lo que buscamos,pero necesitabamos descasar.


	3. Centro Comercial

Pasaron dos días desde que yo y Leo llegamos a quedamos en un motel,no muy lujoso,ya que no teniamos mucho dinero,y era lo que había si queriamos comer,aunque todo lo que comiamos eran cosas esos días estube pensando que hacer,tenía que encontrar a esos 3,¿pero como?,si se nos gastaba todo el dinero estabamos perdidos,necesitaba encontrarlos a la voz de ya.

-Bueno nos vamos.

-¿Ir donde?

-Nose si te diste cuenta pero llevamos dos días con la misma ropa,aunque nos duchemos se empieza a notar...

-¿Q-quee?-me ruborizé-Eres un pervertido.

-¡Ollé! Qué también lo decia por mí!

Después de una pequeña discusión sin sentido salimos ala calle a comprar algo de con Leo me tranquilizaba,pero a la vez me preucupaba,no podía distraerme.A la primera ropa que entrmemos fue a una de ropa interior de mujer,que pervertido.

-Vamos,date prisa,te espero fuera.

-¿No entras?

-¡¿Cómo podría hacer eso?

Le sonreí y seguidamente entré,habia ropa muy mona,pero no podia tirar dinero en ropa interior,así que cojí lo mas baratito que había.

-Cuanto has tardado-dijo Leo molestro-.

-Tenemos todo el tiempo dle mundo,no te quejes.¿Tu no vas a comprar ropa...interior?

-Ya lo hice.

-¿Cuando?

-Cuando tu comprabas la tuya.

-Imbécil,¿y si salia y no estabas?

-Eso no iba a suceder-tenía razón-.

Pasaron las horas y compramos bastante ropa para aguantar de por el llegaba el momento de irnos a casa cuando Leo quiso hacerse el macho y defender a una chica que estaba siendo molestada por unos imbé se acercó pero cuando lo hico ya fue demasiado tarde pues la chica se había desecho de ellos por ella misma.-¿Estás bien?-Pregunto claro que estaba bien estúí acercarme tambié fije en una chica hermosa,no parecía ía unos ojos verdes,color jade,que destacaban sobre su piel blanca como la nieve,parecía tan frà cabello era de dos tonos distintos de rosado,corto y con una pequeña ondulación al final del extremo derecho y con unas hermosas flores al lado izquierdo,iba vestida con un vestido rojo que destacaba al fijarse en todas estas cosas se ruborizó,no quieor saber lo que paso por esa mente de ese sujeto hormonante.

-Parece ser usted el que no esta bien.-dijo ella-.

-¿Eh? ¿!Ahh!.Lo siento,pensaba en mis cosas.

-No hay problemas,muchas gracias por preucuparte por mí.

-No hice nada,tu solita lograste todo.

-Soy Alisa Bosconovitch,encantada de conocerte.

-Yo soy Leo,y esta es Ling,Ling Xiaoyu.

-Encantada-respondí yo-.

-Yo...Me preguntaba si quieres tomar algo.-Dijo Leo-

-Lo siento mucho,pero es que llego tarde.

-Pero...

-Dejála,no quiere nada contigo y es comprensible-dije yo en tono de burla-.

-Oh seas tan cruel Xiaoyu-san,pero si quieren tomar algo podemos quedar manyana.

-¿Enserio?-Menudo estúpido se deja enganyar por una cara bonita-.

-Con mucho gusto lo haría.-Respodió Alisa,he decidido llamarla por su nombre ya que tiene un apellido demasiado complicado,y no voy a gastar mi sáliva en ello.-¿Que os parece si quedamos mañana en la cafeteria del centro comercial?.

-¿Coffe and sugar?-Dije yo,ya que Leo seguia mirando como un idiota-.

-Si,esa misma.

-Entonces nos vemos ahí-Cojí a Leo del brazo y lo arrestre,aún estaba embobado,maldito idiota.-

-Hasta entonces.-Alisa levanto su mano suavemente y se despidió moviendo la mano de un lado a otro en un tono amable.-


	4. Velocidad

Ese día Leo estaba demasiado nervioso,andando de un lado para de la habitación sin parar.

-¿Podrías parar?

-Tu no lo entiendes por qué no estas enamorada.

-Si de verdad estuvieses enamorado le tendrías que haber dicho la hora en la que qedabamos.

La cara de Leo se fue transformando a una cara terriblemente fea.-¿Por que no me avisaste? el sin nunguna consideración a mí persona.-No fue mi culpa,además me acabo de se puso a andar todavía más rápido.

-Ella también se habrá dado cuenta del mismo error,así que si en verdad desde verte estará ahí esperandote todo el día como una idiota,no te parece?

-Tienes razón...

-Bueno ¿nos vamos?

-¿Tu también vienes?

-Es obvio que si.A demás nos invito a los dos, estúpido.

-Si...Probablemente.

Leo etsuvo muy callado todo el estaba enfadado por lo de que iba tambié creo,de todas formas no me importaba llegar ahí tal y como dije estaba Alisa,Leo se acercó corriendo hacia ella,y se diculpó por no quedar a una hora exacta,entramos a la cafetería,yo me pedí un cacaolat calentito,no tenía mucha hambré,Leo es un chico bastante goloso, cojió un trozo de pastel de chocolate y un batido de vainilla,lo que me extrañó bastante fue que Alisa no quería nada,pensé que era por dinero,así que me ofrecí a invitarla,pero seguía negandose.

-Alisa-chan,¿de seguro no quieres nada?-Dijo Leo.¿Y otra cosa,desde cuando se convirtió en Alisa-chan?-

-No te preucupes etsoy bien.

-Buno vale..

Y así entré conversaciones estúpidas cotinuemos la tarde,la verdad paracía que yo sobrava un poco,y eso me molestaba,pero no tanto como para manifestarlo,no soy así de estú último que hicimos fue sentarnos en un banco a charlas,mientras Leo iba a comprar un helado para mi y para a el,ya que Alisa se había negado rotundamente a comer o beber algo durante la tarde.

-Leo-san es una persona maravillosa,¿no te parece?

-No lo sé ,no lo conozco lo suficiente.

-Pero lo parece.

-Que lo parezca no quiere decir que lo sea,simplemente te dejas llevar por una carcasa,eres incapaz de leer sus pensamientos.Y no se a que a venido esta conversación tan profunda.

Alisa se quedó obrevandome sin decir nada al respecto durando unos segundos,luego giró su cabeza suavemente,cerró los ojos y los volvió a abrir.

-Ahí viene con los helados.-Alisa se levantó corriendo para ayudar a Leo con los helados,fue a crucar la calle pero entonces paso algo que me horrorizó.Un camión que estaba pasando a toda velozidad atropelló a como su delicado cuerpo era desplazado a una gran velocidad unos 5 metros hacia donde estaba Leo. La cara de Leo lo decía acerqué corriendo ya que Leo parecia que no reaccionaba,y al llegar me di cuenta del por qué.La cabeza de Alisa no estaba en su sitio. Leo calló al suelo con los helados derritiendose sobre sus grandes manos,unas pequeñas lágrimas brotaban de sus ojos. Me pusé a mirar a mis alrededores,el camión se había quedaba rastro de él,estaba todo oscuro y no podía ver casi nada,tampoco se podía ver la cabeza de Alisa por ningún lado,me estaba desesperando,yo también caí al suelo,me estaba encojiendo,tenía tapé la cara,no lo soportaba más,así que grité é calarme,el primero paso era quitarme las manos de la á no lo hubiese echo,lo que ví me acabo de horrorizar por cuerpo de Alisa se había levantado,y estaba intentado ahogar a Leo,intenté huir arrasrastrandome hacia atrás,pero en cuantó "Alisa" se dio cuenta se dirijió hacia mi,lo último k pude ver era como sacaba una especie de motosierras de sus é a una conclusió era humana.

Continuara


	5. Encadenados

Me desperté, pero no abrí los ojos, tenía miedo de lo que pudiese ver detrás de mis finos parpados.

No recordaba muy bien lo último que había pasado, pero tampoco quería. De pronto escuche a una voz lejana llamarme, sin lugar a duda era Leo. Abrí mis ojos.

- Xiaoyu, menos mal que estás despierta.

- ¡Leo! -le abrazé-

Tranquila, todo esta bien.

No,no lo está. Donde estamos?

Mire a mi alrededor,parecía una habitación normal,algo oscura. Mi pie se sentía algo extraño y cuando miré vi que estaba encadenada al igual que Leo.

¿Que son estas cadenas? ¿Donde estamos?

No lo se,hace poco que me desperté, y aquí nadie dio señales de vida.

Oye Leo...

"Eso" que nos atacó, ¿era Alisa?

Eso parece...

¿Y por que aría eso? ¿No se supone que tu le gustabas a ella y ella a ti? -mis ojos se volvían a llenar de lágrimas, no se controlarme en situaciones críticas, al contrario que Leo, que parece mas sereno que nunca-.

Como ya te habrás dado cuenta, no es humana o almenos no lo parece. Creo que puede tratarse de un androide y los androides no pueden hacer nada por si solos, son máquinas.

¿Quieres decir que alguien le ordenó que nos atacará?

Exacto.

¿El tekken force?

bien. Se escuchan ruidos como coches,obras,gente... Debemos seguir en Tokyo, en algún piso.

¿Enronces quien...?

No lo sé,pero si quieren algo de nosotros tendrán que aparecer tarde o temprano. Solo tenemos que esperar.

Asentí con la cabeza,y me sequé las lágrimas, quería ser mas fuerte, ser como Leo, y poder ayudar en de repente se abrió una puerta y se escucho a alguien decir fuerte y enegicamente -¡BRAVO!-. Era una chica. Una chica rubia de ojos azules y pelo muy largo. Era muy bella y tenía la piel muy blanca y los labios rosados . Iba vestida de blanco y era esvelta.

-Que chico tan inteligente -se acercó a Leo, se inclinó hacia el y le puso una mano debajo de la barbilla- , y que lindo.

¿Quién eres?-Dijo Leo con un tal tono de desprecio-.

Vamos,vamos, alegra esa cara. De todas formas no estas es condiciones de hablarme de esa forma ¿no crees? -Dirijió su mirada hacia las cadenas de nuestros pies, luego suspiró y metió su mano en el bolsillo, segundos depues sacó una llave-.

¿Esa... es la llave de las cadenas?

¡Gran observación chica lista!

¿Nos vas a soltar? -Dijo Leo-

No vayas tan de prisa, primero tendremos que conocernos mejor. -sonrió-

¿Que quieres decir con eso?

Vamos...cosas como presentarnos y tal ya sabes... Yo soy Emily Rochefort pero me podeis llamar Lili. -Mis ojos se abrierón como dos platos, de verdad era Emily, ¿la de la lista?. Tenía que averiguarlo-

!¿Emily! Tú... ¡TU! ¡Tu sabes donde esta Jin! ¡Tienes que decirmelo, necesito encontrarle! ¿Donde esta Jin? ¡Dímelo!

¿Ehh? Que maleducada, no te diré nada.

Lo sabes ¿verdad? ¡Dímelo!

No quiero.

En ese momento deví enfurecerme demasiado, porqué me lanze sobre ella, pero aprovechando las cadenas logró apartarse, yo caí al suelo, noté como mis ojos se empezaban a llenar de lágrimas de nuevo, esta vez no pude aguantar más, rompí a llorar sin consuelo.

-Vamos,no llores..No era mi intención...Esto...¡Ahh! ¿Que hago por que llora? -Parecía bastante desesperada-

De pronto la puerta de la habitación en la que estabamos se abrió de nuevo. Esta vez era un hombre bastante enfadado, lo cual no parecía bueno ya que era robusto y fuerte. Tenía los ojos y el pelo castaños,peor muy ía el pelo en punta y un flequillo partido en ó a Lili del hombro y la estiró hacia el.

- ¿Que estas haciendo?

- Estooo...yo solo intentaba divertirme un poco,pero ella se puso a llorar y nose...

De repente el hombre alzó la mano y le dió una bofetada que resonó en toda la habitació chica se tocó la cara con la mano y susurró -Está caliente...-. Frunció el ceño y de repente solto un gritó.

- Pero...¡¿QUE COÑO TE CREES QUE ESTAS HACIENDO? - Ella también levanto su mano hacia el hombre pero el la detuvo con facilidad-.

Cálmate estú preguntarles unas cosas , ¿o es que acaso no te acuerdas?

La chica nos miró con cara de desprecio,se giró con un aire de superioridad y se fue dando un portazo.

- Disculpenla porfavor. Ella siempre es así de soy Lars,Lars Alexandersson.- El también sabia donde estaba Jin.-

Nosotros somos -Me interrumpió-.

Se quien soys, Xiaouyu-san,Leo-san.¿Ustedes estan siendo buscados por el tekken force,no es cierto?

Si...

Entonces,¿són de los nuestros,cierto?

¿De...los vuestros? -dije confundida-

Exiliados, ya no pueden volver a casa. Pero si lo han echo, es por algo ¿no?

¡Si! - Eso era justamente lo que mis oídos deseaban escuchar!- Estoy buscando a Jin Kazama, ustedes saben donde está ¿verdad?

Así que era eso...-Dijo Lars- Lamentablemente no se donde está ahora exactamente, pero anteriormente lo sabía, y ahora tengo algunas sospechas de donde pueda estar.

¿Podrías...contarmelo?

Claro,pero vayamos a un sitio mas comodo.

Sacó una copia de las llaves de Lili y nos desencadenó,ahora solo faltaba ver que nos contaba.

To be continued!


End file.
